


Late Night Fantasies

by YoUnG_22



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fire Lord Zuko, Grinding, Kinks, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sext time, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoUnG_22/pseuds/YoUnG_22
Summary: Aang and Zuko decides to experiment with one of Aang's kinks. Fantasizing About a intimate encounter while being pleasure. Zuko agrees to do what Aang's wants, and things get hot from there.





	Late Night Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that was in my head I had to write it down so here you guys go some smutty goodness with Aang and Zuko experimenting

Aang woke in a open field of lush green grass. He opened his eyes wincing front the bright sun. Looking up at the clear blue sky, Aang soaked in the warm rays of the sun that was high up in the sky.

The warmth of the sun warming his skin. A light breeze making the trees in the distance sway ever so gently. Aang sat up looking around the field looking for any sign of anyone, but not seeing a single person.

_ 'where am I and how did I get here?’ _ Aang thought rubbing the back of his neck.

Aang stretched his arms above his head giving off a big yawn. Confused as to where he was and why he was… naked...? Aang quickly jumped to his feet hastily looking around the open field for any sign of his clothes. But not seeing them anywhere.

Aang look down at his nude body, blushing at how exposed he was, thinking anyone could come by anytime and see him naked. But the sun's warmth did feel good on his exposed skin.

Aang laid back down and looked back up to the clear blue sky, feeling a warming sensation in his gut traveling down the length of his body.

All of a sudden a fierce heat ran through his body, making him let out a shuddering gasp at the strange but pleasurable feeling.

The heat attacked his body with pleasurable sensations he never thought he would feel. The heat seemed to settle at his groin, pulsing a hot heat directly on that part of him. Aang squeezed his thighs together to stem the flow of the throbbing heat.

As quickly as it came it was gone In an instant. Aang relaxed back into the grass he lay in, breathing heavily.

“What was that?” asked himself,  chest rising and falling in quick breaths. Aang wiped sweat from his brow, wondering what just happened.

Without warning it was back at full first this time. Aang withered on the grass, kicking his legs back and forth. The pleasure was so great it had Aang curling his toes in ecstasy.

“ahhh… ooh….” Aang moaned softly.

Instead of trying to stop it Aang decided to chase the feeling that was running up and down his body. Aang skimmed his fingertips up and down his exposed chest.

He gasped softly as he ghosted a fingertip over his sensitive nipples, running his hands across baby soft skin, relishing in the intensifying heat shooting through him.

Aang felt his sex twitch and harden under his ministrations. Aang brought his other hand down his tight stomach, venturing further down his slender abdomen.

The boy closed his eyes, continuing his dissent to his quickly hardening shaft. Using his long slender finger to trace the length of his sex, feeling the thin veins running up it.

“oohh...nghh~” aang groaned out, little sounds escaping from his moist lips. Aang bit his lip to keep more from escaping, but he was failing miserably.

Aang felt a slight shiver run through his lean frame, not from the cool breeze, but from the way his fingers felt on his heated flesh.

“Well, it looks like someone started without me.”

Aang started, eyes shooting open, letting out a girlish yelp at the sudden sound of a deep voice. Aang sat up quickly covering his arousal, looking up at the toned muscular body of none other than Fire Lord Zuko himself.

“Zuko?!” Aang exclaimed. Zuko gave the younger boy a seductive smirk, causing Aang's cheeks to heat up like the rest of his body. Zuko, too was very naked sporting a rather long and thick erection. Aang eyed the other boys length, his sex dripping with arousal at seeing Aang's naked body.

Licking his lips Aang watched as Zuko walked closer to him, coming to kneel in the grass. “Lay back down.” Was all Zuko had to say for Aang to comply without pause.

Aang whimpered softly at the the way Zuko's voice sounded. So deep and masculine. Zuko was eighteen now so it was natural for his voice to get a lot deeper.

Aang subconsciously spreading his thighs allowing Zuko to crawl between them. Zuko made himself comfortable in-between Aang's spread legs, staring down at the younger boys lithe body moisten with sweat, running his larger hands up Aang's inner thigh.  

Aang shuddered and moaned softly still covering his hard shaft, staring up at Zuko with a deep red blush covering his face and chest. So when Zuko's hand stopped at Aang's hard sex, Zuko grasp Aang's wrist.

“Move’em, let me see.” Zuko ordered. Aang hesitantly moved his hands out of the way, putting them above his head, knowing that was the way Zuko liked them to be. The younger boy closed his eyes, waiting for Zuko to start.

He could feel Zuko's golden eye burning hot trails of liquid ecstasy across his now fully exposed body, causing Aang to shudder in anticipation.

Zuko continued moving his hand up his thigh, making goosebump form on Aang's heated flesh. Zuko rubbed circles on Aang's inner thigh, using firebending to warm his hand as he ascended to the younger boys leg.

Aang's head fell back, his back arching beautifully at the feeling of Prince Zuko's hot hands touching him on his sensitive thigh.

Zuko chuckled low in his throat, continuing his ascension up the boy's slender thighs. The sound causing Aang's sex to throb at the young man's voice.

Zuko moved his hand further up the boy's flat stomach and chest (completely bypassing the boy's aching shaft). Stopping as he got closer to Aang's hardened knobs.

Aang's body shuddered involuntarily, moaning quietly as Zuko took his nipples in-between his fingers, giving them a experimental tug. Zuko watched as Aang's entire face and chest burned a bright red, eyes half-lidded, pupils dilated with lust, mouth open wide panting and moaning.

“Are you ready for this Aang?” Zuko asked the writhing boy under him. Continuing his insistent pinching and tugging on Aang's sensitive nipples.

“Oohh, yes Zuko!” Aang gasped out at a particular hard Tuğ of his nipples.

Aang groaned loudly, wrapping his legs around Zuko's waist to bring him closer so that their erections were touching. Aang shuddered from the contact, looking down between their bodies taking notice of how large Zuko was.

Not only did Zuko dwarf him in height and muscles, but Zuko's sex was so much bigger than his own. Aang was slightly intimidated by its size, but not so much as to not be able to handle him.

Zuko gave a rather hard thrust of his hips, grinding their arousals together. Aang threw his head back, crying out in pleasure, “Ahhh, yes Z-Zuko… Please… do- don't stop…” Aang gasped at the sharp twist of his sensitive nipples.

Zuko smirk down at him, loving the way Aang's back arched up to get closer to his skilled hands. Aang closed his eyes at the sensual feelings coursing through his body, making his flesh burn a pleasurable warmth.

Zuko leaned down to Aang's neck, giving it a hard suck, licking the forming bruise to sooth it. “Ahh…” came Aang's wanting voice. Zuko began moving lower down the boy's body, leaving a trail of hickeys down Aang's collarbone and chest.  

Zuko leaned back to admire his work, smirking at the many hickeys littering his lovers body. Aang could still feel the pulsing spots of where Zuko licked and sucked him, making his body burn with more want.

“P-please… Zuko–more, I want more!” Aang's back bowed, his leaking sex brushing against Zuko's.

Zuko leaned down to continued his assault on Aang's nipple with his mouth this time. His warm wet tongue teasing Aang's nipple, dragging his tongue flat against his sensitive knobs, sucking gently on the them. Zuko then moved to do the same to the other one. Leaving Aang a twitching mewling mess of incoherent mumbles pleas.

Aang could feel pressure building in his lower abdomen, a tingling sensation causing his sex to leak a copious amount of clear liquid from his tip (it would be so embarrassing if he came from just having his nipples stimulated).

The clear liquid forming a small puddle in his bellybutton, running down his side onto the grass below. His heart hammering at a rapid pace, causing Aang to pant and thrust his hips up to press more against Zuko.

Zuko's sex leaked even more of the clear liquid, covering Aang's smaller erection in it. Zuko thrusted his hips to meet Aang's more erratic thrusts, the slippery liquid making their erections glide smoothly against one another's.

Both bodies were covered in a blanket of sweat, making their movements more fluid and the sensational grinding so much more stimulating.

Aang's moans became louder the more they grinded their erections together, the slick friction making the pleasure that much greater for both young men.

Aang rolled his hips to meet Zuko's more experienced thrusts, pleasure building up, making it harder for the younger boy to concentrate on anything but the pleasure he was receiving from having Zuko on top of him.  

He was so close, he could feel the pressure becoming greater the more Zuko grinded against his aching sex and sucked on his now over sensitive nipples.

“ooohh… Z-Zuko… ahhh… s-something's coming… I… I

can't... hold on a-anymore…” Aang moaned out, rolling his hips harder against Zuko, chasing after his impending release.

“Mmm~… yes…nghn... go ahead Aang… cum for me…” Zuko deep lust filled voice grunted in Aang's ear as he released Aang's nipple, going back to trailing his tongue up Aang's neck, making the younger boy mewl and squirm in ecstasy.

Aang threw his arms around Zuko's neck, grabbing a handful of Zuko's long black hair, pulling the older male's head closer to him. Aang's blunt nails leaving red streaks across Zuko's shoulder blades.

All of a sudden Zuko reached down between their flushed bodies and grasped Aang's leaking erections. Giving it a few quick pump, causing Aang to squeeze his eyes shut and bite his bottom lip to keep from crying out. Thrusting up to meet Zuko's pumping fist.

“Ahhh... Z-Zuko I… don't… something's c-coming out…” Aang cried out in the Fire Prince's ear. Zuko quickened his jerking fist, running his thumb over the sensitive leaking tip. Sucking harshly on the sore flesh of Aang's neck.

“Mmm, fuck yes~… Aang you're so beautiful…. Cum for me love, let it all out…” Zuko squeezed Aang's sex harder. Aang's mouth fell open in a silent cry as his body tensed up, thick ropes of liquid sex shot from his hard aching tip, crying out Zuko's name in a throaty moan.

Coating himself and Zuko's chest and stomachs in his hot release, before slumping down in the plush bed he was in. Exhausted from his powerful orgasm, Aang lazely closed his eyes, too tired to keep them open.

“Wow, you really came a lot this time.” Fire Lord Zuko remarked grabbing a nearby towel to wipe his hands clean. Aang peek open one eye to watch Zuko. Grey eyes trailing down the Fire Lord's body seeing that he was still hard.

“You're s-still hard,” Aang rasped out, clearing his throat to speak more clearly. “Want me to take care of it?” the boy asked still breathing pretty hard.

“No need, I'll get me turn tomorrow.” Fire Lord Zuko said, waving his hand extinguishing the flame that was lighting the room.  

Zuko cleaned off Aang's release before pulling the larger comforter over Aang's body. Crawling under the covers with him, Zuko wrapped his arms around Aang's waist, Pulling him to his chest.

“Your fantasy must've been really sexy for you to get so into 

it.” Zuko said, pressing his nose into the back of Aang's neck taking in his post sex smell that always had Zuko hungry for more. Aang giggled at the feeling of Zuko’s nose tickling his neck.

“Yea it was. I never did that before so I wanted it to be great for our first time.” Aang said, yawning softly, pressing his back closer to his lover. Feeling Zuko's erection pressed in between his butt cheeks.

Getting an idea Aang teasingly wiggled his hips causing the young Fire Lord to gasp. “Y'know we should do that again some time. It was really fun.” Aang said, pushing his butt firmly on Zuko's arousal.

Zuko gripped onto the smaller boys slender hips, grinding his sex against Aang's butt. Aang moaned at the feeling of Zuko rubbing against him, flipping over to face the Fire Lord, Aang pressed his lips to Zuko's. Wrapping his arms around the older male's neck as they kissed passionately.  

Rolling over so Aang was on top of him, Zuko grabbed Aang's supple flesh. kneading the younger boys butt cheeks in his large hands. Which made Aang moan more and thrust his hardening erection against Zuko's tight abdominal muscles.

“Hey i'm not tired anymore. Why don't we take care of your problem right now?” Aang purred against Zuko's lips, lightly biting them to elicit a moan from his lover.

Zuko chuckled at the younger boys persistence, complying g by reaching over to grab the vial of lubrication from his nightstand.

“Okay but don't complain when you're tired in the morning.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a part 2 of this so if you like that please leave a comment and kudos if I made any mistakes with spelling and grammar please tell me in the comments


End file.
